A next generation core network system architecture evolution SAE includes a mobility management network element, for example, a mobility management entity MME or an S4 GRPS service support node S4 SGSN, responsible for location management, connection management, security authentication, gateway selection, and the like of a mobile user terminal; a serving gateway S-GW, which is a gateway responsible for local access of a user terminal; a data gateway P-GW, which is a gateway responsible for a user terminal to access an external data network; and a policy and charging rule function PCRF, serving as a control node for quality of service QoS and charging policy. In the SAE network architecture, a policy decision point created according to a dedicated bearer described in a 3GPP standard TS 23.401 is defined in a policy server PCRF.
In the existing SAE network architecture, a dedicated bearer of a service needs to be triggered through the PCRF. Specifically, the creating of the dedicated bearer requires providing a related parameter of the service to the PCRF by an AF. The PCRF creates the dedicated bearer of the service according to the related parameter. However, in the existing policy and charging control PCC deployment solution, because of different deployment manners and ideas of operators, the application function AF has no concentration and is hard to be deployed, so that the PCC architecture function is basically based on static configuration, and cannot sense a service dynamically to apply different policies, thereby affecting the use and promotion of the PCRF creating the dedicated bearer. In addition, because the PCRF creates the dedicated bearer based on the related parameter reported by the AF, if it is intended to create the dedicated bearer through the PCRF, the AF needs to be deployed, which increases hardware overhead of a system.